


Wake Up Call

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy Birthday Patton, M/M, i miss logicality dads and obnoxious offspring prinxiety, if i have to singlehanded bring it back so be it, unfiltered soppy nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Patton is very sneaky. Really. Promise.





	Wake Up Call

Patton was trying very hard not to laugh.

If he laughed, it would give away that he was awake, and really, they were trying  _so_  hard. It was absolutely precious and he didn’t want to ruin it.

And, well. He was very comfortable anyway.

“ _Where is the fucking pancake mix?”_ hissed Virgil.

“ _How should I know, Mopey Dick_?” Roman whispered back.

Patton felt Logan shift slightly underneath him and raise his arm. He must have gotten Roman’s attention and made some kind of stern face because Roman sighed.

“I’m sorry I called you Mopey Dick,” he grumbled.

“Apology accepted, now  _help me find the pancakes_ ,”

Logan’s arm fell back down, wrapping more securely around Patton. Patton tried to seem as asleep as he could while still snuggling closer.

Really, he hadn’t  _meant_  to fall asleep on the couch, and he was sure Logan hadn’t either – Logan was very serious about keeping the living spaces “separate and relegated to their intended uses only.”

None of them were good about actually  _doing_  that, but they tried, and Patton knew Logan appreciated it.

He  _especially_ wouldn’t have fallen asleep on the couch if he’d known that Virgil and Roman intended to make him breakfast for his birthday, but there wasn’t really a whole lot he could do about it now.

Patton could hear some very muffled kitchen-noise, and he wondered how they  _were_ managing to stay so quiet. Even the sounds of the bowls being set on the counter seemed dulled.

Logan’s hand moved up into Patton’s hair, working his fingers into the short strands at the base of his neck, and Patton resisted the urge to sigh happily.

After another minute or two of silence punctuated by muffled cooking and the occasional whispered swear word, Patton felt Logan set his head on top of Patton’s own.

“How long do you intend to keep up your charade,” Logan murmured softly.

Patton felt his mouth wrinkle, trying to keep himself from giggling.

“How’d you know?” he whispered back.

“You just told me,” Logan said smugly.

“How could I ruin it?” Patton hummed, “They’re having so much fun. And anywho, it’s not like I wanna move,”

Logan made a noise that might have been him attempting to smother a snort and Patton heard Roman whisper harshly from the kitchen.

“ _Would you stop coughing, Hushable Telescope, you’re gonna wake him up!_ ”

“Apologies,” Logan muttered back, rolling his eyes, but Patton could hear the fondness in his voice even if Roman didn’t notice it.

“Roman, I  _swear_ , if you don’t stop trying to add random shit to the batter I’m going to flip  _you_  instead of the pancakes!” Virgil seethed.

“They’re going to burn down the kitchen,” Logan hummed calmly into Patton’s hair.

“Don’t be mean,” Patton giggled.

“No, no, no, you make the bacon first,  _then_  the pancakes,”

“Then the bacon will be cold, why the  _fuck_ -”

Patton buried his smile into Logan’s neck to smother his laugh.

He’d sleep in a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come yell about sanders sides with me at [tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors](%E2%80%9Dtulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
